<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Human Condition by LalaRose27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727434">The Human Condition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27'>LalaRose27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jennifer's Body (2009), Ready or Not (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire, a werewolf, and a ghost buy a house together and try to blend in with the rest of their boring, normal neighbors.</p><p>It sounds like a mediocre CW show with a lot of spin-off shows or a show that was on the BBC in the 2000s and adapted to the Syfy channel using a lot of CGI but it’s actually the life for the tenants in the brick house on Casa Loma Lane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas, Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a lot of this when I was in a mood. Like desperate to be touched, desperate to be loved, desperate to have human connection kind of mood. And I think it shows.<br/>(Not to sound dramatic or anything).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone on this Earth is meant to die. It’s what everyone on this Earth deserves. It’s a certainty we all know is coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace died on an average night in her new home with her new fiance in a new town. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to die in the hospital, surrounded by friends and family, with a smile on her wrinkled old face. She can’t remember her death but at her wake, her fiance said she fell down the stairs during the dark. She remembers the loneliness that haunted her after. Surrounded by people who could not see nor hear her no matter how much she screamed and waved her hands. Then the house was empty. The house that was supposed to be filled with happiness and children and love. Grace had no one to talk to save for the new tenants she would chase away with ominous shadows and bad plumbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer was supposed to die in the woods, a prime example of teenage stupidity and recklessness. She was supposed to have only survived as a cautionary tale told by parents to their teenagers and children at campfires. She was not supposed to be dinner for a couple of reckless lost boys and she certainly was not supposed to have died while they sang as the blood left her body. She died but it wasn’t the end of her life. It was the beginning of it. She spent thirty years as the embodiment of teenage stupidity in a whirlwind of bloodlust and gore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every month for about three days, Daniel dies only to awaken as a beast. It’s part of the process of being a werewolf, you see. The transformation is so traumatic on your body, your organs give out one by one until the heart stops. Then once the transformation is finished, it begins to beat again under the new body. It’s a process he’s been a part of since he was a child. He’s forever scarred, by the people he thought he was protected by. An abbhorition, another monster added to the world against its will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re the stuff of nightmares. Regular people get to spend a day or three on the dark side, rushing back into the light once they’ve had their fill. But they are not regular people. They are not people at all. They are not allowed to awake from the nightmare of themselves. They are the monsters stuck on the dark side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unnatural and supernatural. Desperately craving human connection, a chance at life and love, a chance to be human. Finding it in each other in the old brick house on Casa Loma Lane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to be dramatic or anything.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the morning after full moon and Jennifer is parked outside the woods just outside of town. She has her pink hoodie and sunglasses on, protecting her from the glare of the sun. The sun won’t harm her, that’s an old maid’s tale, but she is at a higher risk of getting sun burn than the average person. She misses the days when she could just bare it all and go to the beach. Jennifer spots a pale figure emerging from the woods, completely naked and covered in dirt. She smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone cover my poor virgin eyes!” She says in mock horror. Daniel smirks and grabs the plastic bag of clothes in the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your virgin eyes have seen worse than me,” He says smirking as he pulls up his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Jennifer swears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen your porn collection.” When they first moved in together he accidentally found a box full of lewd women in photographs and magazines. He ran around the house, calling her old fashioned for not using the internet while she screamed obscenities and threatening murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>porn</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m simply appreciating the female form. Women’s bodies have been the source of inspiration for artists and writers for many centuries. While the men’s body?” She raises a brow at his pale chest and pretends to vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Michelangelo.” He threw on his Henley. “I’m sure you feel inspired every night. Maybe even twice a night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea why I moved in with you.” Jennifer smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me.” Daniel says easily, sitting in the passenger seat. “Your credit is crap and your smoking stinks up the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> smoking stinks up the house. And you make a terrible drinking buddy.” Jennifer tells him as she starts the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault,” Daniel swears. “It’s all the other guy, takes me three times the alcohol to get drunk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which. You left without paying for drinks and the bartender was jumping down my throat. You owe me fifty-five dollars for your half of the drinks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Daniel groans rubbing his face with his hands, hoping to rid his hangover dizziness. He’s developed a pre-transformation ritual. He finds an abandoned area in the woods, throws chicken all over the place to keep him contained, goes home to drink copious amounts of alcohol, and runs into the woods to transform. Alcohol helps numb some of the transformation pain. The alcohol burns up during his transformation but he feels enough of it the next morning to have a light hangover. His sister snorts cocaine which can either make her feel super happy during transformation or make it hurt even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay rude, get out of my car if you don’t want my help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J, that’s like a twenty minute walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a werewolf, you’ll be fine.” She says exiting the park. “Probably cut that time in half.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s more of a situational thing. Didn’t you tell me you used to know a couple wolves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re useless.” She mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re mean.” He’s too tired to think of anything creative to spit back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well your favorite roommate is making some eggs and bacon for you.” Jennifer says turning the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grace is too good for either of us.” Is all Daniel has to say in response. Jennifer hums in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to Jennifer’s word, Grace is in the kitchen frying eggs. There’s a plate already set up with a spotless spoon and fork and a little origami napkin. Grace has been getting into origami lately, the process of folding paper really enriching for her. Grace looks like she was made to be in the kitchen with her white, A-Line dress and lace long sleeves. It would be a misogynist thing to think, if she did not insist on pulling her weight as a roommate by cooking and cleaning the house. Somehow she got it in her head she would be able to go to the other side if she did all the wife duties she would have done if she actually had gotten married. Jennifer calls her ridiculous and accuses her of setting the women’s rights movement back but will not deny cat shaped pancakes when Grace makes them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ta-da!” She says, placing the eggs on the plate. “Fried eggs with more pepper than salt, as per your request.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Daniel says and wolfs the food down. The food is gone in a manner of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way this was dropped off for you,” Grace places a small envelope in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you finally getting a job rich boy?” Jennifer asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” Daniel says, wiping her face clean of the mess. “Last person I talked to was an asshole and I told them that to his face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very classy.” Grace says with a snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you m’lady, all those lessons at charm school are really paying off.” He bows his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop, I’m swooning.” Grace laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gag me,” Jennifer rolls her eyes. “I cannot be the only one paying this month’s rent. I cannot handle any more shifts at the Blouse Barn.” She shudders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boss being a dick again?” Grace asks, leaning against the stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like it’s almost sale season and I don’t think I can take another fight with a Karen that doesn’t end in me ripping her guts out in the parking lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I admire your restraint,” Grace says. “I had a friend who moved to Georgia to be a cosmologist and she hated her landlord so she hit her with a radio control plane. Now that landlord is like, super, obsessed with pygmy goats and my friend had to move to Albuquerque and lives with a future Insta model.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understood none of that.” Jennifer says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace turns to Daniel. “Don’t you have an interview at noon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, at the Basket Robbins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh how the mighty have fallen.” Jennifer says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel flips her off in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The job interview goes fine, the manager is nice but doesn’t care enough about her job to hit him with any hard questions. Given the location of her work, Daniel can’t say he blames her. But she hires him on the spot and he is welcome to start working at his earliest convenience. He goes through training within the next hour and goes to celebrate he goes to the coffee shop by his house afterwards. He orders his usual Irish coffee and scrolls through his email. Once he gets his coffee he sits down and feels the letter he got in the mail. He opens it to find a single line written in a familiar and neat cursive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time for the annual hunt.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a single line but it packs a punch. It doesn’t have a return address, it doesn’t need one. He knows exactly where it came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel shouldn’t be surprised his parents know where he lives even all these years later. The tight grip of family doesn’t loosen the moment you walk out the door. His dad probably had a PI catch his scent. He should be grateful he hasn’t been dragged back to the house, kicking and screaming. He exhales and takes another long sip of his drink. The cafe door opens and he catches a whiff of a familiar and expensive brand of perfume. His mother, Rebecca Le Domas, is approaching him in the cafe looking too rich and sophisticated to be a regular customer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi sweetie.” She’s all smiles and comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi mom.” He’s all frowns and sarcasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look a little pale, have you been getting enough sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I’m better than fine. I have a house, a job-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, at Basket Robbins.” Becky says, unimpressed. “You’re a smart boy, you don’t need to be working for scraps for long hours for a company that doesn’t really care for you to pay rent in a rickety old house. You can come home, we’ll give you a job that pays ten times the amount for half the work. You can’t tell me you actually like working there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is right, as mothers often are and the offer is tempting. But Daniel is never telling that to her face. “Is this your plan? Offer a job working for you so I can come back for hunting season?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but I want you to know the offer is on the table. Just because you don’t want to be part of the family, doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “Why do you want me to go? I’m the family disappointment. Plus, I’ve skipped them before, when I was in rehab and school and whatever. I’m handling my transformations just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, it’s important. It’s tradition. Not only that, it’s a special occasion.” His mother says, her southern accent peeking through. “It’s Georgie’s first hunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel leans back. He can’t believe his nephew is already thirteen. He’s probably so big by now. Daniel wonders if he looks more like his mom or his dad at this point. Last time he saw Gabe he was on Alex’s shoulders, singing Taylor Swift. Now, Daniel supposes, he’s probably too big for that. He takes a long sip of his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Alex coming?” Alex left the family a little after college, citing a girl as his reason. Daniel applauded him and followed in the footsteps of his brother a year later. If he’s coming, then Daniel will be there too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She says softly. “He came back to the family about a year ago. His fiance died and he had no one else. It’s been rough for him but we’re helping him heal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. He has to give his brother his condolences the next time he sees him. But he still isn’t going home just for that.“And murder is the best solution?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s tradition Daniel. We take these people off the streets and give their lives meaning. They are helping us understand how to truly be one with the wolf and help us understand our power is nothing to be played with.” His mother parrots. Daniel refrains from rolling his eyes, he’s heard this bull throughout his entire life. “We are understanding our true nature and how it must not be used lightly.” She takes his hand. Daniel cannot believe how warm she feels, like a hearth or a campfire. “It’s Georgie’s special day, it would mean the world if you would join our family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel swallows, unable to look his mom in the eye. He misses his family. He misses his dad teaching how to shuffle cards, he misses his mom reading him bedtime stories, his brother and sister playing pool and sneaking alcohol, his nephews begging him for piggy back rides, and even his brother in law showing him cat videos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Georgie is always asking about you. You don’t even have to bring a gift, you’re all he needs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will come back. Just this once.” Daniel says finally. “And then I’m done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becky nods but has a frown on her face. “I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she’s dead, Grace has a strict schedule to follow. Half of it is chores, the other half of it is lounging about the house. As of the moment she’s tracing her feather tattoo and reading a copy of ‘Pride and Prejudice’. She her mind wanders to wonder if she would have gotten a full sleeve of tattoos had she lived. She was saving up for a heart tattoo with Alex’s initials on her ring finger for their wedding day but that obviously did not come to pass. The lights dim and flicker inside the house which snaps Grace out of her thoughts. Having her spirit be so connected to the house means she is more aware of them than when she was alive. One of the few perks of being dead. She would still rather be alive though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer told her she has unfinished business that has to be wrapped up before she is allowed to pass on so Grace made a list. Daniel told her it can range from something small (to which Grace wrote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Finish Pride and Prejudice (book or movie or TV show)</span>
  </em>
  <span>’) to something huge (to which Grace wrote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Have a family’</span>
  </em>
  <span>). She had other things in between from dance parties to finding her parents to telling Alex she loves him one last and to make up with his family to perfecting a home cooked meal to meeting Keanu Reeves to being wooed in France.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This list is absolutely ridiculous,” Daniel said when he read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jennifer piped in. “Keanu Reeves is a member of the high council, you can’t get near him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What seriously?” Grace asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer nods. “Lucy Liu keeps trying to kick him off it though. She’s got some grudge against him for some reason and I’m like moveon.org, like it’s been a thousand years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her roommates stare at her, Grace with interest and Daniel with disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right well, how exactly are we supposed to take you to France?” Daniel says, steering the conversation back on its original course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace shrugged. “It’s an idea and my list, not yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel reads on. “‘Hold a koala.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace smiles. “Yeah they’re so cute with their big noses and little nails. Like imagine holding them with their sweet little faces.” She pretends to pinch their cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer stares at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, it’s my list not your guys’.” Grace says defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never finished Pride and Prejudice?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I read and watched most of it but I never get around to the ending. Except for that zombie remake but I don’t think Wickham was leading an army of the dead in the original.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well lucky for you,” Daniel gets up and walks to the book shelf. “I’ve got a copy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts it on the table and slides it to Grace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which brings Grace to where she is right now. Lying on the couch with Daniel’s dogeared copy of P&amp;P. It’s enjoyable so far and she will admit Jane Austen has a way with words. She wonders if Jane Austen’s ghost is around somewhere. It’d be cool to talk to her. Though, maybe meeting Emily Dickinson is more likely. She had some pretty bitchin’ poems. The sound of the door opening snaps Grace out of her dreams of meeting Jane Austen and Emily Dickinson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need a drink.” Daniel announces when he walks through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace looks up from her spot on the coach. “We have vodka, tequila, and scotch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Daniel walks to the kitchen and pours a small glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad day?” She asks, making room on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No actually I got the job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” She says holding her hand up. Daniel high fives her and sits next to her. “So why the drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raises a brow but refuses to comment. “I miss drinking. I don’t think there was a Friday night in college I was sober.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheers to our misspent youth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hear, hear.” She watches him take a drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna watch something?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as it’s something dumb.” Grace says putting the book down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can definitely find that.” He says flipping through the channels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit there, watching Sharknado play on the screen. It’s a garbage movie but the two of them have the same awful sense of humour so it’s infinitely more enjoyable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck are they roaring?” Grace says between laughter. “Are they fucking lion sharks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This fucking CGI man, oh my god.” Daniel says laughing so hard his chest hurts. “What kind of coke were the directors on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the move, when the sharks are swimming in the streets, Jennifer walks in. She throws herself on the couch between her roommates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey J,” Grace says, wiping away her tears. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss is being a dick once again.” She says, glaring at the sharks but saying nothing else. When the movie ends Grace and Daniel can still see Jennifer glaring at the screen. Grace jumps to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J, you know what always made me feel better after a shitty day?” Grace asks with a kind smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer raises a brow. Grace throws up her hands and the radio plays a song from the 90s Grace doesn’t immediately recognize but makes the corner of Jennifer’s mouth quirk up. Grace dances, not well because she doesn’t know the song but still pretty energetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jennifer, Daniel. Get up here and dance!” She screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look dumb.” Jennifer says but she’s smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you could be here with me looking equally as dumb. C’mon, it’s just the three of us.” The ghost turns to Daniel and in a teasing voice says, “C’mon, I can see you tapping your foot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel looks away, trying to hide his smile. “No I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” She says but spins to go back to Jennifer. “I’m not turning off the music until you guys start dancing with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer smiles and throws her hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine I’m dancing, happy?” Her hips are moving and her hands are a little stiff but is still better than Grace because she knows the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” The two dance and Jennifer’s movements become more fluid and she’s laughing. The song changes to ‘Dance Monkey’ by Tones and I. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel,” Grace points to the sitting man. “Daniel. You cannot tell me this song doesn’t make you wanna dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon man, if I’m dancing, you’re dancing too.” Jennifer says. The girls grab his hands and pull him to his feet. He’s smiling now even if he’s acting annoyed. They dance with him until he’s comfortable dancing on his own. The girls cheer and the roommates’ movements become more enthusiastic. The trio is singing at the top of their lungs and their limbs are flying everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blonde woman across the street watches the three roommates dance inside their brick house, completely happy despite the chaos that awaits them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter we learn more about Daniel and werewolves. </p>
<p>Warning for: violence, death of a child/tween, lack of gun control, implied abuse, body horror, and brainwashing/normalized violence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Week One of Staying in Quarantine because of the Coronavirus means I have no excuse not to try and finish my WIPs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jennifer believes in soulmates. It’s not something she will say out loud but she believes in them. She knows everyone has someone who will love them unconditionally and meeting them will feel like coming home. Jennifer used to play mommy and daddy when she was little with her best friend. It was one of her dreams to marry her soulmate and move somewhere sunny and buy a big house. She wasn’t fond of the idea of children but if it was something her soulmate really wanted, she would make an exception. Jennifer wasn’t going to be the one to stay home and cook though, it’s why she always played the ‘daddy’, she wanted to work in a museum and study ancient artifacts. Or she would be a professional dancer and teach dance lessons. Then she would come home to her soulmate and eat a romantic dinner every night and stay up all night being in love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now however, she doubts there is someone out there for her. For starters, having a soulmate means having a soul and that is something she is currently lacking. Jennifer might have met ‘the one’ as a vampire before draining her of all her blood as she reached the brink of her orgasm, her heart stuttering until it stopped for good. Or before she tore her heart out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In case one had any thoughts on becoming a vampire, just know draining people of all the blood in their system can put a pause on your love life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knowledge she could destroy lives in a matter of seconds, enthralled Jennifer the first few years of vampirism. She wielded her newfound power with delight, killing the boys in her school recklessly and without a second thought. But… power was lonely. When the novelty wore off, she could not handle the pain that she pushed everyone away because of her arrogance and murder. When she joined a coven of vampires, she felt even lonelier among a band of age old murderers. She could not control her nature nor did she want to die so she tried to change her spots. It is hard work trying to stay blood-free and some days she just wants to sink her teeth into a poor, unsuspecting victim until they are nothing but a cold corpse. But she knew if she went back to drinking blood, she would not be able to stop and the world would never stop bleeding and she would be alone forever. It is times like when she is dancing in her living room that she can really appreciate her choices. The hole in her heart is slowly healing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jennifer is working her usual shift at the Windsor Terrace Mall. It isn’t her first choice of job but since she dropped out of high school, she can’t get her dream job of being a historian. She remembers when her and her best friend were going to go on a road trip to every cool, historical location in the Northern United States. Her mom worried that she was going to get into trouble which made Jennifer annoyed at the time but what she wouldn’t give to see her mom one last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jennifer,” Her boss says, interrupting the vampire from her internal monologue. “Can you stay a little bit after your shift ends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need someone to take all the clothes out of the dressing room and put them back on the racks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My shift is over in, like fifteen minutes, can’t someone else-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Her boss holds up a hand to cut Jennifer off. “I wasn’t asking. Clean the dressing rooms when you’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jennifer’s boss walks away and the raven haired girl gives the retreating figure a death stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch.” She is hit with a desire to drag her boss into an alley, drain her dry, and toss her corpse on the ground for some unfortunate bastard to find. But Jennifer mentally slaps herself and focuses on the task at hand. She is on the wagon, dammit. She cannot think about killing her boss no matter how annoyed or angry she makes Jennifer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jennifer finishes up holding the clothes and walks to the changing room. Her mind goes mindless as she puts all the clothes away. It takes her about twenty minutes but she’s hoping she gets paid overtime. Jennifer isn’t holding her breath though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jennifer drives to her neighborhood parking lot and parks her Nissan Rogue. As she walks out of the parking lot, Jennifer feels the air shift. The air is cold and the hair on her skin stands up. She looks around the lot but sees no one around. But just because she can’t see anyone, doesn’t mean they can’t see her. She knows how vampires hunt and she doesn’t know who has decided to come find her. As she unlocks her front door, Jennifer is glad vampires are not allowed to enter homes uninvited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her roommates are on the couch watching that dumb movie she saw trailers for and made the conscious decision to avoid watching. But she is too tired from work and paranoia to hold herself to that promise so she throws herself between her roommates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey J,” Grace says, wiping away her tears. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss is being a dick once again.” She says, glaring at the sharks but saying nothing else. Jennifer might actually see the appeal in these dumb shark movies. Not thinking for a while might do her some good for once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the movie ends, Grace has the great idea to have a small dance party. Jennifer is reluctant to join at first but she does have to admit the idea of dancing like she is still a teenager has its appeal. Grace even kind of looks like her childhood best friend who would dance with her during playdates. But Grace’s hair isn’t the right shade of blonde, Grace’s lips are not full enough, Grace’s breasts are not big enough, and Grace is about two inches too tall to be her childhood best friend. The distinction is enough to keep Jennifer’s hands to herself. It’s a lot easier to have fun this way. Plus she can see how in love Daniel is looking at her right now. It’s the same look she had reserved for her best friend when she didn’t think anyone could see her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The roommates dance to the music until Jennifer and Daniel’s legs are tired from exhaustion and their chests burn from laughter. Grace uses her mild telekinesis to carry them upstairs and drop them on their beds. As Jennifer lies down on her bed, she plays with her heart shaped necklace. She toys with the cheap pendant until she drifts to a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jennifer is brushing her teeth one morning, a month after the small dance party, she walks down the hall to see Daniel packing up in his room. She pauses and stands in the doorway to see the werewolf furiously shoving things into a duffle bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Jennifer asks, careful not to let any toothpaste fall out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel looks up but doesn’t stop packing. “To see my shit family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grace, possibly sensing something, appears next to Jennifer, who tries not to have a heart attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Jennifer asks, knowing Daniel hates his family and refuses to take a moment to even speak of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My nephew is having a birthday.” Daniel says, sitting on the bed, head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for him. You gonna be okay?” Jennifer asks, genuinely curious. “Do you need us to come with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah it’s just family.” Daniel waves her off. “I’ve got nothing to be scared of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, call if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> something to be scared of.” Jennifer does her best impression of acting serious with her mouth full of toothpaste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jennifer leaves to finish brushing her teeth but Grace remains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just said it’s his birthday.” Daniel is crying now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you look so miserable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s turning thirteen, I can’t believe he’s gotten to be so big.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grace sits next to him, hand on his back, rubbing circles. It helps Daniel calm down somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss them, Grace.” Daniel says leaning over. “I don’t want to but God I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rubs her thumb on his back. “I know the feeling. Love doesn’t go away even when you want it to.” Grace leans down so she can smile at her roommate. “But isn’t that the best part? Loving someone and helping them get better? Even if you don’t love the rest of your family, you still love your nephew. You’re gonna see him and you’re gonna give him the biggest smile and he’ll give you the biggest hug.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One can only hope,” Daniel says, standing up. “But thanks for the pep talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m wrong and you still hate them, call us and we’ll pick you up.” Grace says looking up at him. “Are you sure you can handle the full moon and them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m seeing a family of werewolves, I’m going to be fine.” Daniel smiles and it makes Grace smile kindly to him. He loves her smile and tries to commit it to memory. He’s going to need a reminder of what sunshine looks like when he sees his family. “The LeDomas family aren’t a wild bunch despite our wolf nature.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LeDomas?” Grace exclaims, sitting up. “Are you related to Alex LeDomas?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s my brother,” Daniel says. “Did you know him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my Alex. My fiance.” Grace said, the lights above them growing brighter. “I can’t- oh my gosh, I can’t believe he’s your brother. How did your last name never come up in conversation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiance?” Realization filled Daniel’s face. “Oh my gosh you were the fiance who died two years ago, weren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nods, the lights now nearly blinding. “This means he’s a werewolf right? So he can see me?” Grace freezes. “Wait, why the hell couldn’t he see me at my funeral. And where were you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably rehab.” Daniel shrugs, a little sad Grace was supposed to be his sister-in-law.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jennifer enters the room, done brushing her teeth. “What’s happening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace was apparently engaged to my brother.” Daniel says. Jennifer can feel the sadness from his voice but Grace doesn’t notice it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t he see me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghosts aren’t visible to anyone if they’re, like, super sad or in the first few months of their ghosthood or whatever you wanna call it.” Jennifer says. “I knew a ghost who said he wasn’t visible for like two years after his death and apparently he was living in my basement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s insane.” Grace says but turns to Daniel with big eyes. “Please take me with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Grace says earnestly. “Please take me with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Daniel says, looking away from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I’m sure it’ll be a shock but at least I’ll be with him. Maybe this is my unfinished business, telling him I love him and want him to move on. He’s a werewolf, he’ll understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta agree with Daniel on this one, Grace.” Jennifer tells her. “You’re gonna scare him to death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel shuts down Grace’s delighted smile. “No, that’s not an option Grace.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you bring me up? Warm him up to it and then that’s when we’ll meet again. You guys cannot tell me that you want to keep true love apart can you?” Grace pleads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By God, Daniel cannot resist her big eyes and desperate words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll…. Bring you up. But! That does not mean you two will meet.” He says firmly. Not that Grace minds. She looks ecstatic. Her roommates, less so. Jennifer is raising a brow and darting her eyes between the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grace claps her hands. “Thank you so much! I’ll make some coffee and a bagel for the road okay?” She teleports out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Jennifer walks to Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried about what she might uncover.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong with your brother?” Jennifer asks seriously. She doesn’t care if this is Daniel’s brother, Grace is her sister and she will kill whoever hurts her, her new oath not to kill be damned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex?” Daniel says in disbelief. “No, no, he’s the best out of my entire family. It’s just-just-” Daniel is at a loss with words. He trusts Jennifer but he can never seem to talk about his family. He can’t do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Death has a way of showing you what you don’t want to see.” Jennifer understands. Almost everything she’s seen since her life ended has been a nightmare she can’t wake up from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel nods. “Yeah, and I don’t want Grace to be heartbroken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,” She puts her hands on his shoulders. “I know you’ve developed feelings for Grace, but we have to remember this will be good for her. She needs to move on.” Jennifer looks Daniel in the eyes. “Do you think you can help her do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Daniel is the eldest son. He is no stranger to putting aside his happiness for others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel grabs his duffle bag and walks downstairs. There Grace is in the kitchen spreading an extra thick layer of cream cheese over his everything bagel, just the way he likes it. He wants to give her a hug from behind as a thank you but opts to grab his coffee mug instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grace has a smile on her face, calmer than when she was told of Daniel’s relation to Alex. “Hey,” She hands him his bagel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey yourself.” Daniel accepts the bagel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t feel obligated to tell Alex about me. My unfinished business probably has nothing to do with him and I know you don’t want to upset your brother and I’m probably going to make things awkward between you and him and, gosh it’ll probably make the two of us weird around each other too-” Grace says, growing more and more panicked, but the house is still standing so brownie points for her there, she thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace, Grace, Grace,” Daniel says, smiling and shushing her. “You’re fine. You’re a ghost, it’s natural to want to see your loved ones before you cross over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nods. “But still, it’s not-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will talk to him about it. Okay?” Grace nods. “You’re fine Grace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” She hugs him. Daniel puts one hand on her head and one around her cold torso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I’d met you before.” Daniel tells her. Before Alex or before her death, he does not know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I’d known you before I died.” She says into his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” Daniel says, pulling out of the hug. “No crying on my shirt okay? Can’t see my brother with tears all over my shirt, it’s unmanly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grace laughs. “If Alex thinks crying is unmanly, then I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t marry him.” She jokes. “Now get out of this house before you hit traffic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright!” Daniel says, biting his bagel. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya!” Grace waves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Daniel is fully out of his house, someone outside makes him take a step back into the house and almost makes him drop his bagel. “What the…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar tall woman stands on his front steps and removes her sunglasses. When Daniel’s eyes widen she smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Daniel,” She says, pleased with his reaction. The poor boy looks like he’s seen a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charity,” He says, closing the door behind him. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well after you left me, your parents took me in. I figured I’d do them a favor by picking you up for the hunt. We don’t want you running off now do we?” The she-wolf bares her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wealth looks good on you.” Daniel wasn’t being sarcastic. Charity’s hair was cut in a pristine bob and her light red hair was now a darker brown color. She wore a classy gray tweed Gucci dress with red stripes outlining the pockets and buttons. On her ears were diamonds, on her feet black heels with a Gucci logo buckle, and in her hands a red Gucci purse. A far cry from the struggling barista look she had when he first met her. It disgusts him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you.” Charity says. “Now let’s get going, we don’t want to be late for Georgie’s birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jennifer had the day off from work so she chose to spend it in the park. Last week she had finished binge watching every show on Netflix (she was not going to forgive it for cancelling ‘Santa Clarita Diet’ and ‘The Get Down’ by the way! Jennifer needs more dead woman eating people representation and seventies’ child representation!) so she elected to spend it in the park. It was a beautiful sunny day out and a rare day when the park wasn’t overflowing with families so she decided to enjoy it while she could. Jennifer could sort of relate to Grace in a way. The poor ghost was confined to the house until further notice, like how Jennifer was confined to that fight club for two decades before meeting Daniel. That confinement is how she knows she has to enjoy the small things life has to offer outside of her house. When she was in that fight club warehouse, Jennifer couldn’t remember the color of the sun. Once Grace figures out how to get out of the house, Jennifer will take her out for a walk in the park. Hopefully sooner rather than later judging by the reports on climate change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jennifer bought a pretzel from a pretzel stand and sat on a bench to eat it. She hoped she didn’t look like a weirdo in her hot pink sunglasses and short sleeve hoodie eating a pretzel. Across from her is a sandbox. Two little girls in pigtails are in the box, trying to dig their way to China.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My daddy says we can’t get to China,” The dark haired one says while digging. “He says the center of the earth is too hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we ask to put our shovels in the fridge overnight?” The red haired one asks. “That way when we get to the center it won’t be so hot for our shovels?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired girl throws her hands- and thus, the shovel and sand- up in the air with a big smile. “That’s a brilliant idea!” She says and hugs her friend. “You’re so smart, I’m happy we’re friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene makes Jennifer’s heart swell just the tiniest bit. These two dumbass children are so cute, it makes her miss childhood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we can’t dig until we can freeze our shovels, can we play dolls?” The red haired one asks bashfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired one smiles. “I’ll be Ugly Ashley!” She pulls out a doll missing chunks of hair and has, from what Jennifer sees, a bunch of sharpie on its face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jennifer’s stomach turns. She remembers when she played with a doll whose name with the exact same name. She always forced her best friend to be Ugly Ashley though. Jennifer begins to play with her heart shaped necklace, the metal a little cooler than she expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ride to the LeDomas Mansion was long and awkward. Daniel couldn’t look at Charity much less talk to her so he elected to play Candy Crush and put his music on the highest volume. By the time the sun set, the car was pulling into the LeDomas Mansion driveway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel’s childhood home looked exactly how he remembered it. A large stone mansion that resembled a medieval castle rather than an actual home. The exterior was free from weeds</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey fuckface,” Daniel greets his brother, pulling Alex in to noogie him. Alex slips out of his older brother’s hold and gives him a proper hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up douchebag?” Alex smiles, letting go of Daniel so he can see him for the first time in years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, not much.” Daniel shrugs. “Just got a place a few hours from here, what about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Well, had to move back with our parents since that whole independence thing didn’t work out.” Alex shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom told me about what happens to your fiance. Alex, I’m so sorry.” Daniel pulls Alex in for another hug. Alex hugs him tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, it’s hard to keep stuff from mom, she has a way of finding out everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need to talk about her,” Daniel puts his hands on Alex's shoulders so they can look each other in the eyes. “I’m always here. I might not like our family, but you are my brother and I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes it gets too hard, I can’t even speak her name.” Alex says, wiping his tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it.” Daniel takes a deep breath. “Come to my place sometime, we can sit in silence and not talk about her too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Alex says, his eyes dry now. Which is perfect timing because Emilie and her family come running into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Daniel!” Both sons yell and run to him, tackling him with a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We missed you!” Gabe says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” Georgie asks, looking up at his uncle with big brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been working… It’s made me super busy.” Daniel returns the hug, trying not to cry. “But I’m here now. I couldn’t miss your thirteenth birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That earns him another hug from Georgie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staying to see Georgie become a werewolf?” Gabe asks and Daniel nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about when it’s Gabe’s turn?” Georgie asks. Gabe looks to his uncle with expectant eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” Daniel says, ignoring the way his parents smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny!” Emilie says, her smile wide and her body ready for a hug. She squeezes him tight and places a quick kiss on his cheek. “Ugh, I’ve missed you. You have to come home more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Fitch says, watching his wife and kids hug his brother in law but making no effort to hug Daniel himself. “You should come see our place in Barcelona, it’s got a beautiful view and a fully stocked wine cellar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we could see you,” Emilie says, letting go of her brother. “I heard you have a cute little place not too far from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. It’s pretty small though so I think it’s best I just go to you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh you’re so frigid.” Emilie slaps his shoulder. “You gotta come to Barthelona and relax.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No hugs for me?” Alex says, saving his brother from anymore uncomfortable questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three migrate from Daniel to Alex, hugging him tightly. Daniel mouths a ‘thank you’ and Alex gives a small nod of acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgie’s birthday is a small affair. It’s only the family plus Charity and the servants present. Georgie sits at the head of the table, with a big smile and two red balloons on each side of his chair. The cooks bring out a four tiered cake, elegantly decorated with thirteen candles and half-moon cookies. It’s the same cake every LeDomas child gets for their thirteenth birthday with no deviations, no matter what the actual birthday kid wants. Georgie has inherited his parents’ ability to go for the flow, however, so he enthusiastically blows out the candles as the family applauds him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for presents!” Emilie yells, thrusting a wrapped box to her son before he has a chance to take a bite of his cake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let the boy eat, first.” Tony laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, he can have his cake and eat it too,” Fitch laughs. “Open your present.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgie tears open the present, not caring about the mess he’s making. Inside is a pistol that Georgie screams in delight when he sees. It’s a small gun, gold in color with floral engravings that are still masculine enough for a thirteen year old boy. It has the name ‘LeDomas’ engraved on one side and ‘Bradley’ on the other. The handle is plain black with a white circle representing the source of the LeDomas power- a full moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, thank you mom!” He picks up the gun and pretends to shoot his family. Fitch grabs his chest and pretends to die in an overly dramatic fashion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel wonders if Georgie is too young to be given a firearm but, then again, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> tradition. He drinks his bourbon- he hates LeDomas traditions. Him and his siblings were given a similar looking gun on their thirteenth birthdays except their guns did not have their mother’s maiden name engraved on the side. ‘Her blood is not blue enough,’ their Aunt Helene explained when asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s something from your grandfather and I.” Becky hands Georgie another present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he opens it it’s a laptop with his name engraved next to the mouse as well as the LeDomas crest instead of the Apple symbol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so cool!” He exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s another gift, it’s from Danel.” Charity says, reaching over Daniel to hand the gift over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s a lie. To Daniel’s shame, he forgot to buy his nephew a present. Then again, given the gifts he has received so far, he doesn’t think he would’ve found anything within Georgie’s price range. Charity saved his back by thinking ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leans into Daniel’s ear and whispers, “You can thank me later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A remote control drone?” Georgie yells. “Uncle Daniel, you’re amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel gives him a small smile and takes another sip of his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the family give Georgie his gifts- a journal from Aunt Helene, a new phone from Alex, a hundred dollar iTunes gift card from Gabe, and finally Fitch who hands his son an obviously wrapped baseball bat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way!” Georgie says, eyes bulging when handed the present. “Is this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right slugger, I'm signing you up for baseball. Now that you’re getting the LeDomas gift, you’re gonna be waaay better than the rest of the kids.” Fitch says proudly. “You’re gonna be hitting home runs every single time, all the recruits are gonna be fighting over you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, thank you!” Georgie smiles and hugs his dad. He turns to the whole family with a bright smile. “Thanks so much, everyone. This is a great birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww,” Emilie coos with watery eyes. “My baby is growing up so fast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky places her hand over Emilie’s hand and gives her daughter a soft smile. Emilie turns from her son to look at her mom. Both women are tearing up, Becky in a soft, composed manner while Emilie lets her tears freely fall. Tony stands up to give Georgie a hug from behind and ruffle his grandson’s hair. Daniel’s Aunt Helene is next to follow, hugging Georgie from between the patriarchs of their respective families. Becky and Emilie go up to hug them, then Charity and Gabe, until both Alex and Daniel are added to the dog pile of family members hugging Georgie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weight is undoubtedly uncomfortable for Georgie but Daniel misses the warmth of hugging his family like this. Even with him on the outer layer of the hug, he can feel the warmth radiating from the family’s loyalty and love to one another. He’s missed it so much and Daniel tightens his hold around his family. One side of him accepts the love of the people he has known all his life, while the other side of him is disgusted to be touching the people responsible for ruining his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which, Stevens rings the bell to let the family know the family friendly part of the festivities are over. It was nearly midnight. It is now time for the LeDomas tradition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The family stops their hug and Daniel’s cold body longs for the warmth once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Georgie, my boy, it is time you take your place as a LeDomas.” Tony smiles at his grandson, hand on Georgie’s back leading him to the game room. Gabe is excused for the night as he is still too young to participate but everyone else follows Tony. The family sits around the game table, however Tony is the only one to remain standing as it is his place as the patriarch and Alpha of the LeDomas family. Above the family is a window that has the perfect view of the night sky. Daniel can feel his body humming in anticipation and takes another drink to calm down his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear family, tonight we are here in the celebration of the newest generation of the LeDomas line. Our dear George Arthur LeDomas-Bradley will become a wolf and continue on our family legacy for many years to come! This is a tradition that started with my great grandfather, Victor LeDomas. He was a simple sailor until one night he washed up on the shore of what everyone thought was a deserted island. He stayed alive for weeks, depending on his skills and intellect for survival. Until one day he was approached by a stranger who had been watching Great Grandfather survive on his island. This stranger was impressed at Great Grandfather’s ability to fend off wild animals and hunt with little more than a wooden stick. So the stranger the stranger took him in, clothed him, fed him, and offered him a chance at a newer, more fulfilling life </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>Great Grandfather Victor could solve this box.” Tony held up an old wooden puzzle box. He handed it to his grandson who inspected it and passed it along to his mother. “If he could not solve the box, then he would unleash his beasts who were wilder and more crazed than any other animal the island had. So for many nights Great Grandfather Victor pondered the meaning of the box, trying to solve its purpose. And he did. Great Grandfather Victor was able to decipher the box’s true purpose and the stranger fulfilled his promise of a new life. He rewarded Great Grandfather with two gifts. The first was the promise of his eternal loyalty and money for whatever venture Great Grandfather wished to pursue. And we see that money today with the LeDomas gaming dominion. I have seen that dominion expanded from board games to sports teams. I look forward to seeing how you push our family forward, my dear George.” Tony raises a glass to him and Georgie smiles as his mom proudly rubs his shoulders. “The second gift the stranger gave my Great Grandfather was the gift of lycanthropy. With a single mark on Great Grandfather’s skin, our family was blessed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pulled up his sleeve to reveal a long white scar on his left arm. Becky moved her sleeve to reveal three long scars on her shoulder. Fitch unbuttoned his shirt to show a jagged scar across his chest. Helene tossed her cape to the side to proudly show a clean white scar on her left arm. Charity moved her head to the side to show three scratches on her neck that trailed down to her upper arm. Daniel, Alex, and Emilie moved their sleeves to show their clean, white scars on their left arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today, we honor Great Grandfather Victor with the Hunt. We take the people bound by unfortunate circumstances off the streets and give their lives meaning. For every night of the hunt, we take one life. By taking us their lives, both our human and our wolf sides understand the power we hold. By hunting as a family, we are strengthened as a family- a pack bound by our love and our loyalty. By continuing tradition, we are holding onto our power and onto our family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiles at Georgie, then at Emilie. He gestures for both of them to stand and they do. They walk in front of Tony so he may conduct the final stages of the tradition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you,” He looks at Georgie. “Accept the responsibility and power of being a LeDomas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emilie smiles at Georgie and nods her head. The moonlight hits the young mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I do.” Georgie says and Emilie’s hand shifts into a claw. She takes her pointer finger and slices a mostly straight line down his forearm. Daniel looks at the bottom of his glass as Georgie screams in pain. The screams simmer down into whimpers and Daniel looks up to see Emilie smiling and hugging her son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky walks to the closet and pulls out a crying blonde girl. The girl looks about Georgie’s age, maybe older. She’s crying and screaming through her gag. Daniel takes another drink to avoid looking at the young girl. The family clears the table in preparation for the final stage of the ritual. Helene harshly grabs the girl’s other side and lays her on the table. Each member of the family, save Tony and Georgie, hold the girl down and try to block out her screams. Daniel and Alex close their eyes as they try to get the girl to stop moving. Tony holds Great Grandfather Victor’s box out to Georgie. The birthday boy opens the box with a few clicks and pulls out a ceremonial dagger. His face is in awe and he takes a few slicing motions in the air. The family smiles at Georgie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is your time. With this dagger and this mark you accept the full responsibility and power of being a LeDomas!” Tony announces, pushing his grandson to stand over the young blonde. Without hesitation, Georgie plunges the knife into the girl’s chest. The poor girl screams and then Georgie pulls the knife out of her chest and she screams even louder. Blood pours out of her wound, staining the ropes and the table. Her screams stop and her eyes stare blankly at the ceiling, her tears trailing down the sides of her face. Daniel is the first to let go of her and he wipes his hands on his shirt. His heart is beating unbelievably fast and he knows it’s not because of the moon. Georgie’s face is no longer in pain but rather full of pride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George Arthur LeDomas-Fitch, you are now a child of the moon!” Tony announces and the whole family claps for Georgie. The birthday boy smiles brightly.  Daniel claps for his nephew but his face remains pained. He wants to escape and go home. But the night is not over yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clock rings fifteen minutes to midnight. The family stands and begins to undress. Undressing in front of family becomes routine after doing it for so long but it does not dampen the awkwardness even decades later. Once everyone is naked, they exit outside and let nature take its course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helene is the first to fall to her knees, followed by Fitch, then Charity, Becky, Daniel, Emilie, Tony, Alex, until finally Georgie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy experienced true pain for the first time in his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Transformations can be such a painful experience and they don’t get better as you age. It starts slowly, your bones cracking and shifting and breaking. Your skull reshapes into that of a wolf and your nose is replaced by a snout. Your eyes cannot accept the change so they are forced out of your skull and replaced with eyes the same color as the moon. Your spine enlarges, forcing you to hunch over and fall to your knees. Your ever changing skin tears at your skin until it is simply bloody ribbons barely hanging onto your body. Eventually the pain grows to be too much that you are forced to tear off your skin yourself. Your fingers and teeth force their way out of their original places and expand and sharpen, ready to hunt. You can scream because of the pain. You can keep screaming until you can scream no more. This is not because the pain stops, no. This is because you literally cannot scream anymore. Your vocal cords have torn and will not regrow for what feels like forever. Your organs have shrunk and failed so you die. But death does not get the satisfaction of claiming you just yet, no. Your organs regrow into a new body. Your bones have healed and are shifted into their proper positions. Your senses become sharpened. No you are unlucky enough to reawaken as a beast. By then you are covered in fur and your mind is no longer your own. It is the wolf’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing his employers’ wolf forms, Stevens presses a button, allowing a door on the side of the house to open, and a young woman runs out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolves catch her scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Night One of the Hunt begins.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is Daniel-centric, I needed to set up his family in order to move the plot. Needy is coming in the next chapter so Jennifer will have her time to shine. Grace I’m still working on because I don’t want her to be too much like Annie from the Being Human BBC and because in RoN her primary trait was her will to live and as I’ve stated before, she’s a ghost. I am a little peeved that most of what I’ve thought for her so far revolves around her love interests. If anyone knows someone she should befriend, please let me know. I want to give her a ghost friend (not Carrie White though, Carrie is gonna be used later for Jennifer). Preferably someone from the ‘Eat the Rich’ Genre but I’m accepting everyone.</p>
<p>BTW Charity wears Gucci because I think it’s a pretty stereotypical  nouveau riche thing. But Charity has more classy tastes than most influencers I’ve seen so she’s also taking a note out of one of the most famous women to marry into a wealthy family- Kate Middleton. No shade to Kate Middleton, I just googled Gucci dress and her image came up and it looked like something Blair Waldorf would wear and I feel like Charity would definitely try to channel her in order to fit in with the LeDomas family.</p>
<p>Also in case it was difficult to follow, werewolves are turned through a cut and a murder (directly or indirectly). People from werewolf families don’t need to be scratched but the scratches are kind of like what make people part of the LeDomas family. If a normal person is scratched or bitten, it gives them more toned down werewolf traits in their human form (aggression, strength, and speed during full moon) but do not transform. Getting scratched or bitten is like a blood oath. The murders solidify the powers of the wolf so they are permanently a werewolf with all the abilities. Killing is like fulfilling your end of the deal for power. Becky, Fitch and Charity had to be scratched and had to kill to become wolves. Mr. LeBail wanted a blood oath and a body so this ritual replaced that. I hope this makes sense.<br/>Please comment down below if you have any questions or just want to say hello!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daniel is easy to write because he’s in love with Grace and really that’s been my mood since I watched Ready or Not. Jennifer is also very easy to write because she’s an angry, sarcastic wlw who is trying to refrain from killing men and that is me on a regular basis. Plus I’ve seen Jennifer’s Body more times than any other film. Grace is going to be a little hard to write because I don’t have many headcanons involving her being dead and not kicking ass but I think I’ll be fine. Her character was basically the embodiment of the will to live so being a dead person I’m not sure how I can convey that. I am a badass, touch starved bitch so I can relate. This is going to be a short fic, I don’t want any more than 10 chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>